<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Odd Neighbourhood by LizzaGilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054026">Odd Neighbourhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaGilly/pseuds/LizzaGilly'>LizzaGilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fairies, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Guilt, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Healing, Humor, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Memories, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other: See Story Notes, Past, Power Exchange, Rejection, Scars, Soulmates, Trust, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, han jisung is a strong clever mature magician, it is not as complicated as it seems i promise, lee minho is a flirty half-succubus half-vampire, saving life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaGilly/pseuds/LizzaGilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Jisung, a martial magician, has odd neighbors: a restrained werewolf, an easygoing ghost, a kind-hearted witch and a dentist. They can keep his company and rescue from trouble. Unless, sometimes the vampire adds to the list if his problems, but it’s nothing serious.</p><p>Jisung came to solve the murder of the detective magician, but the case kept getting more complex, followed by a number of attacks. And in passing, the rescued vampire suggests peace and affords priceless help in the investigation. He probably has his reasons...<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>This work was heavily inspired by an awesome fic from another fandom and basically is a translation of the story with changing the characters and some details. I fell in love with that universe and decided to put my favourite ship and fandom into it. I asked for permission, all credits are here. I will try to make it as interesting and gripping as the original work.<br/>And i repeat, it is  n o t  as complicated as it seems, it'll be fun, i swear. Prepare yourself for a long journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Glossary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/725808">Чудные Соседи</a> by Иваристаль.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is actually a guide for the universe. You can skip it, it's not nessesary for comfortable reading, but if you, at least, look through it, it wold be easier for you to grab the events of the story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not a native speaker, this is my first attempt at translating a big work, so feel free to point out any mistakes in grammar, or if any phrase doesn't feel right. I know the majority of stays are nice.<br/>That's all. Good luck :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here I'll try to explain all the details that may be not clear from the context.</p><p>This is a multi-complex-au with a lot of original characters and terms. (as a partially translator I can say that this world is somehow both unique and a mix of other fantasy and bestiary)</p><p>The universe isn’t similar to typical vampire/magic stories, which we all know. Magicians don't use wands, vampires don't shine or drink animals' blood, succubus are not demonic and can be both men and women and have NO connection with incubus (which ARE demons), werewolves are not alfa/beta/omega.</p><p>-Magic<br/>
There are 8 elements of magic.<br/>
<br/>
Each element has its antipode, these pairs of elements are incompatible:<br/>
•water-fire<br/>
•soil-air<br/>
•metal-mental<br/>
•plant-electricity<br/>
All kinds of magic are equal, none is “more powerful” or “weaker”.<br/>
<br/>
From birth magicians (except for witches, whose magic isn’t connected to any element and works on vitality, a “white” power of life (c) dictionary *to be written*) have two native non-conflicting elements. For example, if one element is water, the second possible one is any other element except fire.<br/>
After graduating from the Academy, a magician can use spells of 6 elements:<br/>
-2 native elements (max power, mostly doesn’t even require words)<br/>
-4 non-conflicting elements (basic rituals and spells)<br/>
2 conflicting elements are not available.</p><p>Elements fluctuate and have their own cycle, peaks and falls (peaks and falls of opposite elements are mirrored, for example, peak of the soil-fall of air). The magician's condition depends on peaks and falls of his two elements. There will be a chapter fully dedicated to this topic.</p><p>-is still being added to-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's a small chapter. kind of a prologue, i guess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the chapters will be going in nonlinear way. This one is 1. But.<br/>There will be chapters 0.1-0.9<br/>Everything will stay clear btw<br/>Also,i just know there will be some vague parts, where it doesn't look like Korea(ns). At all. I have too little information about life and mentality of Koreans, so let's make this world a little bit more universal.<br/>Have fun :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a fresh sunny morning in June, exhausted Jisung was walking home from his night shift. Breathing in the scents of the warm street, he squinted his eyes under the sharp sunlight, annoyed by the fact, that he’s forgotten his sunglasses. He wasn’t used to wearing sunglasses, but he thought about making up a notification to take them. The sun has become a frequent guest.<br/>
Turning the corner, Jisung almost bumped into that annoying old lady, who thinks her duty is to keep everything in order.</p><p>-Oh, hello, Mr Han! Those students had party, again! - she started complaining in the most expressive tone. -Can you imagine, the music was playing until 1 am. It was so loud, that i was afraid the tile in my bathroom would fall of. The elevator is messed up! Could you please sort it out, you are a policeman, after all.</p><p>-I will certainly figure it out, Mrs Kwak,- Jusing tried to assure her without arguing,  in order to get rid of such company, - As soon as i get to the entrance I will visit them right away.</p><p>-Yes! You will tell them that they must not disturb the peace of the law abiding citizens! - she supported vividly. He nodded, suppressing irritation.</p><p>-So... will you let me go now? - asked Han, hiding his smirk. Mrs Kwak hurried to let go of his sleeve, which she didn’t know she grabbed during her rant.</p><p>-Of course, you can go. Punish those hooligans, they must know...- she continued on, but Jisung wasn’t listening anymore.</p><p>Han passed by a playground and greeted a bunch of children, who were playing there. He stopped in the shadow of the tree, enjoying the moment without rays of heat trying to burn him down and watching a piece of clean sky in between the building. Jisung stood there long enough to be reminded of how tired he was, and he hurried to his entrance, half dreaming of his precious couch.</p><p>The entrance hall was clean as always, Han noticed, checking the postbox, which appeared empty. Jisung had just turned to press the elevator button, when the metal doors opened, releasing an attractive girl, whose looks were screaming about a pleasantly spent night. Her lips were red and swollen, there were shadows under her eyes, no makeup and the clothes were put on roughly and in hurry. Obviously, she has just left that slicker from the flat 65.</p><p>He greeted her politely, and pressed the, now, familiar button with number 7. The “mess” of the elevator appeared to be a lonely juice package on the floor and Jisung even picked it to throw it in the trash can at home.</p><p>In the doors of the elevator he almost collided with Seungmin from flat 62, who was hurrying to his job. Groping for keys in his pocket, Han greeted his friend and went to his door.</p><p>-I’m home!- he notified in a loud voice, entering the flat and taking off his sneakers.</p><p>-Why are you yelling? I’m dead, not deaf,- grumpily answered Chan, passing through the wall.</p><p>                                  *</p><p>Han Jisung, 25 years old, born in Incheon. Officially, Han works in police, but actually,  he is a martial magician. The Department sent him to this not really big, but also not too small town and his assignment was to help the local colleagues with investigating some recent suspicious cases.</p><p>                                  *</p><p>-Mrs Kwak was complaining about the students from the flat 54 again,- mentioned Jisung.</p><p>-Bullshit, Sungie,- smirked  the phantom. -The building’s been quiet and peaceful since you left, nobody was making too much noise, no accidents, everything was as usual: people walking their dogs, children going home at dawn, old ladies chatting about the weather, our casanova having another date. Perfect!</p><p>-Great. Thank you for checking when I’m gone,- Jisung exhaled wearily, pulling off his shirt. After a night shift the only thing he wants more than sleep, is a shower.</p><p>-There’s nothing to be thankful about, Han-ah, - mockingly grumbled Chan, seeping through the closed door of the bathroom. -I’ve got nothing else to do anyway, so my idleness can be at least useful.</p><p>-Get lost already, you ghosty pervert, I want to have shower in peace,- the magician chunked his underwear at the ghost. It didn’t do anything to Chan and the boxers just flew through him, falling on the tile floor. Hovewer, Chan, still following some conditional principles of living people, hurried to retire, and dropped   through the floor to the flat downstairs.</p><p>After the shower, Jisung set the alarm and fell into the embrace of his coach. He felt like today wasn’t going to stay as peaceful, and that meant he had to get as much rest as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I made Chan a ghost. And I've translated half of the next chapter already, i'll try to post it soon.<br/>Don't forget to leave comments, i nEeD opinions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>